


Fate/holy omens

by yuans_crotch



Series: Good Omens in the Nasuverse [1]
Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night - All Media Types, Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Author knows fate lore but has elected to ignore it on occasion, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, Hire me nasu, Holy Grail War (Fate), Mutual Pining, No beta we fall like Crowley, Pre-Apocalypse, Some servants are OCs and some are canon, Useless Lesbians, more tags to be added later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:40:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21870220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuans_crotch/pseuds/yuans_crotch
Summary: Principality Aziraphale, Guardian of the Eastern Gate of Eden, allows herself to be summoned to the mage's Holy Grail War in order to put the Grail back into Heaven's handsDemon Crowley, Serpent of Eden, is similarly summoned, but for Hell's sideBasically Aziraphale and Crowley are Servants in a mage fight for the Holy Grail. No knowledge of Fate/stay night or the Nasuverse is required to understand the story!
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Good Omens in the Nasuverse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1575607
Kudos: 9





	1. Saber's Summoning

**Author's Note:**

> this all started with a twitter discussion on why aziraphale is a saberface and now im writing this  
> its female presenting aziraphale and crowley because this is fate. thats it. thats all the explanation you get.  
> im trying something new with my writing and how i tell stories and if yall dont like it then ill never do it again  
> im gonna be playing fast and loose with nasuverse lore because FUCK nasu he never makes sense. also he owes me a tsukihime remake.

She had her Command Spells on her hand, her summoning circle out in front of her, several liters of chicken blood, an Oscar Wilde first edition, and a heart full of hope.

Cynthia DuMonde was ready to summon.

* * *

"Saber class servant Aziraphale, Principality and Guardian of the Eastern Gate of Eden. I have come upon your call to participate in the Holy Grail War with you." A woman with blonde, slightly curled hair tied back in an intricate bun stepped out in front of her. She was clothed in a soft tan uniform top and overskirt that seemed somehow familiar to Cynthia Her tartan skirt ended just above a pair of knitted thigh high socks and boots. Her blank expression turned to a soft smile at the young woman who summoned her. “You must be my master. What is your name?”

"I-i'm Cynthia. Wait, did you say Eden? Like, the biblical Eden?" Her face was twisted in several different layers of confusion.

"Yes, the very one. I was the angel assigned to guard it's eastern gates." Her soft tone soothed Cynthia's frayed nerves.

"Wait but-How did I summon  _ you _ ? I don't have anything that could have-you're an angel? But-" Her hand moved to grip the top of her head, and her long, dark hair as well. Azira-no, wait, referring to a servant by their True Name is a dangerous game. This is Saber.

Saber placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "What did you use as the catalyst for my summoning?" Cynthia spun around and looked for the book. She quickly spotted it and grabbed it to show to Saber. She had a look of shock on her face before melting back into a melancholy smile.

"Ah, it would make sense that this would bring me here" She looked at the book with a fond smile. Saber held out her hand, and Cynthia handed her the book. “Oscar was a good friend of mine. He signed this copy just for me, see?” Saber opened the book and showed Cynthia the signature and dedication. “This is a most treasured book of mine. It’s not a surprise that this was my summoning catalyst.” She closed the book and stroked the cover, as if it was a beloved pet. 

Cynthia looked on in awe. She had expected to summon Oscar Wilde. As a more modern human, he wouldn’t be as strong as most heroic spirits, but she had a plan with how to win the Holy Grail War with a Caster class servant. She was sure that she could win with a Saber class servant, as it was the case that the Saber class is the strongest and has the highest chance of winning but she was intimidated by the idea of having such a strong servant.

“W-well,” Cynthia looked down at her hands as she nervously picked at her fingernails, “To be honest, I don’t know if I have the ability to use you to your full potential. I was trying to summon Oscar Wilde, who I was pretty sure would be a caster. I’m afraid I’m not from a mage family, so-” 

Saber’s eyebrows raised high on her forehead. “You’re not a mage, and yet you have summoned a knight class servant? That is most impressive!” Her smile grew wide as she beamed with pride at her new master.

“W-well, yes but-.”

“Your mana reserves aren’t going to be enough for me to function as well as I could.”

“Y-yes.” With Cynthia’s lack of magical familial ties, she has very little in the way of mana reserves. A saber class servant needs lots of mana just to maintain their physical body, much less fight in a war.

“Not to worry, Master.” Saber ran a soothing hand down her arm. “I will just need to eat and sleep enough to make and store my own mana. There are plenty of ways to gain mana for myself than just siphoning it from you.” The mention of “other ways” made Cynthia go bright red and turn her face away.

“Ah, I didn’t mean that-” Saber had a matching blush. “That sort of mana transferring isn’t- rather I don’t think-” 

“Y-you’re not really my type, Saber.” Cynthia muttered out. Saber looked surprised, and started laughing.

“Quite.”

* * *

“So, uh, Saber?” Cynthia walked into the room where Saber was calmly sitting on the couch, reading a book that she had found somewhere in Cynthia’s small apartment. 

“Yes, Master?” Saber glanced up from her book to meet Cynthia’s gaze.

“You’ve told me about your life here on Earth, and I was wondering, i-if you don’t mind me asking-” Saber closed the book, placed it gently on the coffee table in front of the couch, and gave Cynthia her undivided attention. “Why do you want the Holy Grail?”

Saber let out a small chuckle. “Isn’t it obvious? It is a holy relic, lost by the church. Heaven wants it back, and I am the sole agent on Earth.”

“You don’t have a wish?” Cynthia cocked her head to the side.

“I have everything I could ever want. Back in London, I have my bookshop, my cozy flat, my dear friend Crowley-”

“That’s the serpent of Eden that’s been helping you all these years right?”

Saber smiled at her. “The very one.”

“You make her sound like she’s a lot more than just your friend.”

“I-I assure you, we are just friends.” Saber’s face grew red. “She is a demon and I am an angel. We’re polar opposites. Nothing can come from that.”

Cynthia gave her a knowing smile. “Sure, of course.”

“Why do you want the Grail, Master?”

“I want to reach the Root.” Cynthia stared at her hands and clenched them. “I want to see the beginning and source of true magic. I’ve studied so hard, and worked my pathetic magical circuits to the max, but they won’t allow me to study with the other mages at The Clock Tower. If I do what no other mage has done and reach the Root, they’ll beg me to join them.” Her smile grew as she continued to stare at her hands. 

Saber nodded. “Your resolve is admirable, but what do you plan to do with your newfound access to the Root?” 

Cynthia opened and closed her mouth a few times, unsure of what to say. There was an awkward silence for uncomfortably long before she finally spoke up. “Study it, learn all I can about it. Teach the rest of the mages about it. I mean, I’m sure it wont be as easy as that, but its hard to say without really understanding the Root.” 

Saber nods in agreement. “I’m glad your wish isn’t anything I have strong disagreements with. But, before we continue working together towards this goal, please promise me something.”

“Anything, Saber.”

“Please don’t let access to the Root into the wrong hands. I think we both know that there are many unsavoury mages that would destroy the world with access to the Root. Please, Master, protect the Root as best you can.” Saber looked at Cynthia with eyes that gave away her ancient age. 

“Of course, Saber.” Cynthia met her gaze with equal resolve.

“Then I have no further reservations about working together with you.” Her smile softened. 

Cynthia held out her hand. “Let’s make this partnership official then. I look forward to working with you, Saber.”

Saber took her hand. “The feeling is mutual, Master.”


	2. Rider's Summoning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all I'm sick as fuck just doing my best to try to update this while I still have the braincells to rub together to do so. If this chapter is wonky I'll do something about it later I'm just trying to do my best

She stepped out of the summoning circle, with a flourish of her hair and the loud clacking of her heels. 

"Rider class servant, demon Crowley." She stopped in front of the mage who summoned her. Her long, black dress beautifully hugged her lithe body. The human in front of her looked confused, and then very angry.

"Wh-what? Rider class? A demon? No, this can't be right." He fell to his knees and rummaged through some loose papers next to him. "No, I was supposed to summon the serpent of Eden, Satan himself!" He looked back to Rider, glaring at her like the summoning was her fault. She crouched in front of him and carefully took off her sunglasses to show off her snake eyes.

"That's me. Well, not the Satan part. I'm the serpent of Eden, not my boss. Humans always let him have credit for all of my hard work." She sighed and put her sunglasses back on. "Sorry for disappointing you, but maybe do better research next time."

"Wh- you can't treat me like this! I am your master!" He pulled up his left sleeve to show off the command spells on his upper forearm.

"Yes, I'm very aware of the mana flowing from you to me." She stared down at her nails, tsking when she sees a mistake in her black nail polish. "I don't actually have to call you master, do I?"

"Of course you do! I need your undying respect and loyalty in order to win this!" He slammed his hands down on the floor like an angry toddler. 

"Alright, alright, don't get too upset about it. I'll call you master." She looked at him, completely unphased by his temper tantrum. "What's your name, anyway?" He straightened up, as if pulling the weight of the world onto his shoulders.

"I am Lester Von Essen the IV, but you better call me master. Even though you are a lowly cavalry class servant, we are going to win this Holy Grail War. My family's legacy is riding on this." Rider stood up and held her hand out. Logan grabbed it and hauled himself up. 

"I look forward to our win, Master." She smiled at him in a way that made him very nervous. 

* * *

"Rider, wake up. We have to strategize." Lester walked up next to the couch Rider was sleeping on and whacked her in the leg.

"Ngk" She had a full body jolt after being awoken so suddenly. "You couldn't have done that any nicer?"

"My mana is its most potent at this hour. I need to know your skills so I can figure out what kinds of magecraft to place around this house. This cannot wait, Rider. Also, you're placing quite the strain on me being physically materialized the whole time. Can't you be incorporeal at all while we're not doing anything?"

"I  _ am _ doing something, excuse you. I'm saving mana reserves for when you eventually make me go out and fight another servant." She yawned and stretched out her arms above her head before slowly sitting up on the couch. "And being in spirit form is so painfully boring. You have no idea."

"I could just make you, you know." He snarled out a vague threat while gripping his arm where his command spells are

"And waste one of your 3 precious command spells on making me go into spirit form once? I figured you were rash, but not stupid, Master." She dragged out the last word a little bit, her serpentine nature getting in the way of her speech. 

He snarled and turned away to go stomp off to some other part of the dilapidated mansion they were residing in. He came back a few minutes later, breathing calmly but still angry. 

"Rider, isn't it going to get exhausting fighting me at every order I give you? There must be an endgame to your impossible insubordination."

Rider smiled wickedly. "God thought so too, right up until she threw a bunch of us out of Heaven for asking too many questions. I'm a demon, Master, insubordination comes with the job. Did you think Satan himself would have bowed to you and listen to your every command? Have you even looked at a Bible before?" She crossed her legs and leaned forward. Her cruel smile and mocking tone let him know that she didn't care for his empty threats and that he meant nothing to her. 

Lester huffed with a defeated anger. "Are you done making fun of me Rider? It's not like I've done this Grail War thing before. I thought servants would be more-"

"Docile? Sweet? Take you seriously even though you're just a mere boy trying to play at war?" She laughed loudly at him. 

"I get it, ok? I don't know what I'm doing. Are you happy with that?" Lester plopped himself on the ground with his arms crossed. Rider sat on the couch looking very pleased with herself. 

"As much fun as it is making fun of you, I do want us to win. Hell says I owe them a Holy Grail and I aim to collect."

"That's it? You're risking insane injury and strife just because your boss wants the Holy Grail? You don't want a wish granted?" 

Rider shrugged. "If your boss was the Devil himself, you would run around getting whatever he wanted too. Any pain or punishment this war can give to me will be nothing compared to the welcome back committee that will be waiting for be back in Hell if I fail." Rider gave an involuntary shiver. "Why do you want the Grail, anyway?"

Lester sat up and squared his shoulders. "My family has been trying to obtain the Holy Grail for generations. It's my duty as the future head of the Von Essen family to get the Holy Grail."

Rider looked unimpressed. "You think my motives don't make sense, but look at yourself. At least at the end of this I'll go back, unharmed, to my demonic business. You'll have to carry any scars you get from this war for the rest of your life, and that's assuming that you even make it out of this alive."

Lester bristled. "I don't expect someone like you, without family ties, to understand the importance of a legacy." 

Rider sat back and rolled her eyes. "Sure, whatever, it's your life and limb. But know this," She leaned forward again and smiled at Lester, showing off her sharp fangs. "I won't let you die until we've got the Grail in our hands."

Lester, trying not to show how intimidated he was, responded plainly, "I expect nothing less from a demon of your caliber." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: what if I make Crowley's master an unholy lovechild of Shinji and waver  
> Me: haha I'm joking I kid I kid  
> Me: UNLESS


	3. A Talk, A Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cynthia talks budget, Lester talks strategy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I had a fever writing half of this. So if its extra wonk you know why.  
> What the fuck is a beta

"Saber, we need to talk about something." Cynthia refused to meet Saber's eyes as they gazed up from the book in her lap. She nervously looked side to side before finally getting the resolve to look at her Servant. "It's about our-well, your food budget. I'm sure you're used to extravagant food in Heaven-"

Saber looked off to the side in embarrassment. "Actually, I am most sure that I am the only angel that eats. The rest of the host doesn't share my love of the culinary arts." 

"The point being," Cynthia continued, "That you seem to like really expensive food, and I've got a McDonald's kind of budget." 

The mention of cheap fast food had Saber wrinkling her face in disgust before smoothing out and saying, "You don't have to worry about funding my food. I'll take care of it." Saber raised her fingers and snapped. A small roll of cash appeared in her hand. Cynthia's eyes grew wide. 

"Wh-what?" She just pointed to the newly made currency in Saber's hand, having almost completely lost all speech capabilities. 

"It's just a minor miracle. Don't worry about money or budgetary concerns." Cynthia looked between Saber's face and the money in her hand before remembering how talking works again. 

"B-but how? Did you make that? Take it out of somewhere? Wha-" She ran a hand through her dark hair. "Does Heaven have a bank account?"

Saber chuckled. "I'm afraid Heaven is a bit behind the times for something as modern as a bank account. I just, ah, borrowed it from a very wealthy man who won't miss a few bank notes missing here and there." 

"So God and Heaven are ok with Robin Hood types of actions?" There wasn't anything judgemental or skeptical about Cynthia's tone when she asked the question, just curiosity. Saber looked off to the side, clear guilt in her face. Cynthia bursted out laughing. "You're not a very good angel, are you?"

"As I've been told." 

* * *

Rider was lounging on the couch in the lush living room, wishing it was the well worn couch in the bookshop she missed so much. It sank in all the right places. Sitting on it felt like a warm embrace. This couch had barely been touched, and the leather cover led much to be desired as far as cozy couches go. 

"Rider, get up. It's almost dusk and we need to get a jump on other servants before they get the jump on us." Lester burst into the room with no warning, walking swiftly to the couch and whacking Rider on the shoulder. She quickly sat up, looking deeply offended at the light hit. 

"I was awake, you didn't have to do that." She rubbed her shoulder with a bitter expression. 

"You sleep at all hours of the day, how am I supposed to know?" He snarled at her.

"It's the winter. I'm a snake. I don't like the cold." Rider answered his snarl with one of her own. 

"Snakes don't hibernate. We must cease this pointless bickering and get down to business. We're going out patrolling tonight and hoping we don't run into a servant that's too strong for you." Rider rolled her eyes. "We have no time for your dramatics. Get up."

"Alright, I'm getting up. No need to blow a gasket." She pushed herself up to a sitting position. "Where, exactly, do you want me to drive?"

Lester raised an eyebrow at her. "Drive? No, we're taking your mount."

"My mount is a 1926 Bentley. Where are we driving, oh great Master?" Rider's sarcasm was out in full swing.

"Wait, what? The Serpent of Eden drives a car? I was expecting something more... Biblical."

"Have you ever ridden on a horse? It's a lot less fun than the movies make it out to be. It's a literal pain in the ass." She rested her head in her hand, looking up at him. Rider's face was painted with a bored expression. Lester started walking towards the door.

"We're heading downtown, and then continuing patrolling to the south side of the city until you sense the presence of another servant. Let's go." He reached the door and opened it for her. Rider rose off the couch and walked over to him. 

"Your wish is my command, as they say." She shoved her hands in her jean pockets and walked past him, out into the corridor and eventually out into the driveway of the giant house. Rider snapped her fingers and her Bentley appeared in a burst of flame. Lester clutched his chest in surprise at the sudden show of fire.

"Jesus Christ, did you have to summon it like that?"

"First off, don't bring Jesus into this. Makes me feel gross. Like I need a shower, or something. Second, she has a flare for the dramatic." Rider went over to stroke the cars hood. "Just like me." A fond smile grew as she gently caressed the car. "Are you getting in the car or not?" Her expression soured as she looked back to him. Lester sent a glare at her for her insubordination. He walked over to the car, carefully inspecting the door before opening it and sitting in the passenger. She walked around to the drivers side and got in.

"It's a normal car" he said quietly, mostly to himself. "Not what I expected a noble phantasm to be."

"She's anything but your average car. She's perfect." Rider caressed the wheel. "It feels like ages since I've driven her." Rider looked over to see that the keys were already in the ignition. She started her precious Bentley and looked over to her master. "Downtown, you said?" Rider slammed on the gas and sped out of the long driveway.

"Rider, slow down or you're going to end this war prematurely for the both of us!" Lester grabbed onto the handle above the car window like he was drowning and the handle was pulling him out of the water.

"You'll be fine. No one's died from my driving yet." Rider had a huge grin on her face as she raced around corners and sped through stop signs. 

"Are you even keeping your mind open to the signs of other servants, or are you just enjoying scaring the living daylights out of me?!" He screamed over the sound of screeching tires and the engine's acceleration. 

"I'm a very good multitasker." He looked over, and her canine teeth had most definitely grown in length. The adrenaline pumping through her was letting her human shape go back into her snake shape in subtle ways. If Lester could see her eyes, he would have noticed there was no longer white left in them, and a strange lack of eyelids.

* * *

"Caster, let's go. We need to start taking down other servants. We've had enough preparation." The large, tall man called back to the small woman in the room behind him. She walked over to him with a bounce in her step.

"Of course, Master!" She hooked her arm around his elbow and looked up. "Let's begin our ascent to victory!" Her dog tail was wagging fast under her dress. He reached down and scratched behind the dog ears on top of her head in a rare display of affection. She leaned into it and softly hummed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> see my problem with most holy grail wars is that they take too long to get to the fighting  
> IM GETTING TO THE FIGHTING RIGHT AWAY I PROMISE.


	4. The First Fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this mostly on public transit so that's the quality of writing you should expect from this  
> If I'm currently role-playing fate with you please dont read this bc I'm about to let loose all sorts of spoilers for my characters LMAO

It was when Rider started obeying traffic signals and stop signs that Lester began to get worried. A demon behind the wheel of her noble phantasm that she had complete control of was one thing.

The presence of a servant was another monster entirely.

"Can you figure out who it is?" No context was needed for his question. They both knew why Rider was acting strange. "I'm not a Ruler class or anything. I can only tell that there is a servant. Probably a calvary class, not much mana output."

"Unless they're concealing it through a skill." Lester pointed out. "Let's hope not. We're about to run into them." Rider slammed on the gas.

* * *

Caster heard the car wheels screeching. She felt the presence of another servant. The small woman prepared her defences. "A servant is arriving, Master. Please stay hidden."

* * *

Rider parked her car as smooth as her nerves would allow her to and looked around, trying to find any visual confirmation of the servant she felt. "They're playing the defensive game. Must not have very strong attacks." Lester muttered.

"Or a hell of a defensive strategy." Rider said. "Of course my first fight in the Holy Grail War is a standoff."

"You're not going out there?" Lester turned angrily towards her.

"Wh- of course not. I don't know what I'm up against here. It could be a horseperson of the apocalypse for all I know." Rider threw her hands up before landing them back harshly on her steering wheel.

* * *

"Master, the servant isn't getting out of the car. I think we're at a stalemate."

"Attack, Caster."

Her floppy dog ears perked up. "Of course! Anything you wish!"

* * *

The next thing Rider and Lester knew, the Bentley was being overrun by a small avalanche of dogs. They were all large with nasty long teeth, trying to break the windows of the car. Not like Rider's precious Bentley would be broken into that easily. She was a demon's noble phantasm. Rider started her car back up in a flash and pulled out of the spot. She noticed as soon as any dog was even slightly hurt, it would poof away into a small concentrated ball of mana and float back from whence it came.

"Got you." Rider's mouth pulled into a wicked, toothy smile. "Hang on, I'm about to do something I've never tried before."

"What does that-RIDER PLEASE DON'T-" Lester's protests were interrupted by his own sheer terror as Rider drove her car directly up the side of a building, following after the drifting mana spheres. There was some distant sounds of glass breaking as they drove over windows. Not that anyone in the car could hear that as Lester was screaming bloody murder. As the Bentley came to the roof, it drove straight into the air for a few feet, before righting itself and flopped gently onto the roof. Lester was absolutely frazzled, confused and scared on how a car could do that. Rider just gently stroked the dashboard and got out of the car.

"Do you want to come out, or should I come get you myself?" Rider stood proud with her arms crossed in front of her. "I'd rather not drag out this fight for longer than we must."

"Fine." Caster came out from behind the large metal sheet from where she was hiding. She was a short woman with curly brown, shoulder length hair. If you weren't looking close enough, you wouldn't even notice the floppy brown dog ears on top of her head. They blended in so smoothly with her hair. She was wearing a pastel pink and yellow dress that looked like something out of the early 1800s. Well, except for the fact that it was much shorter than the usual fashion and the front was pulled up above her thighs. "I assume you are Rider?" She was doing her best to look intimidating, but she looked like a lap dog dressed up as a cupcake.

"The familiars you sent after me lead me to believe Caster? Or a really weird Archer." Rider's eyebrow raised above her sunglasses.

"I am Caster. Are we done with the introductions then?" She raised her arms in front of her, and a row of piano keys appeared in front of her. She placed her long fingers on the ghostly keys and started to play. It was a haunting melody, slow and careful. Rider kneeled down and quickly morphed a huge snake. She struck out fast at Caster, not wanting to let her get the advantage of the first attack.

* * *

"I thought the serpent of Eden was a metaphor" Lester muttered to himself from his watching spot in the car.

* * *

Rider caught Caster's left arm in her giant maw, biting down hard and releasing her venom. Caster shrieked in pain, the new injury causing her to stop playing her incorporeal piano. Caster tried to fling her off, but just created deeper and deeper wounds in her arm. Rider finally came off her arm, taking huge chunks of flesh with her. She used the momentum of Caster’s swinging arm to throw herself behind Caster, landing back in her human shape on her feet.

“You... The snake from Eden? Your name is Crowley?” Caster held what was left of her arm to her chest. It was hard to tell by the way she was clutching It, but Rider knew she felt bone while biting down and knew her arm bones were newly exposed to the elements. Caster's arm was bleeding all over her pale dress, making a small red river going down her body. She looked pale, although whether this was from discovering Rider's True Name or the massive amount of blood loss, it was hard to say.

"Ah, forgot about that part of using a noble phantasm." Rider said. "Doesn't matter if you know my name or not anyway. If you don't bleed out, the poison in you will kill you in about 5 minutes." She spoke calmly, as if she was telling Caster that her cookies are burning in the oven, not that she was dying.

It was obvious that Caster was trying to stop herself from panicking. Her chest heaved with her mangled arm resting on top of it. Her eyes were filled with tears.

"Rider-no, Miss Crowley." Her voice was soft. She stared at the ground. "I don't care if I die. I already died once. I'm not afraid." She raised her head. "Please, just leave my master alone. He's a good man. He won't hunt you once I'm gone. He'll just quietly seek refuge in the church's arms until the Holy Grail War is over." She no longer tried to control her breathing. "My name is Fryderyk Franciszek Chopin. It seems only fair that you know who I am." Caster was crying now. The large tears leaving streaks down her face.

"You're trusting a demon with this final wish?" There was nothing mocking in Rider's tone.

"I don't know how much you know about my life, but I have long since given up on God listening to my prayers. If I can't look up, might as well look down." Caster had a resigned smile on her face.

"Run back to your master, Fryderyk. Say your goodbyes. We won't bother you." Rider turned her back on Caster and walked back to where her car was waiting. Caster ran back to her master.

"First off, who said you could use your second noble phantasm?" Lester was furious and screaming the second Rider slipped back into the driver's seat in the car. "You gave away your True Name in the first fight! Second, why didn't you finish her off? You had her!"

"For the love of-is it physically possible for you to talk without screaming?" Rider barked back at him. "I don't do well in prolonged fights. It's best to get it done and over with quickly. I've got a poisoned bite and I'm going to use it when I please." She had a vicious snarl on her face. She fired up her Bentley and started the descent down the building, just to shut Lester up. Rider took less pleasure in the ride down to the streets. Lester wasn't screaming like last time, but the white knuckles he displayed and he gripped the dashboard betrayed how scared he was.

Once they reached the bottom and were on the normal streets, Lester spoke up. "Remember that when you use a noble phantasm, it's a drain on my mana supply. I may have a lot, but it's not infinite." He wasn't yelling, but his voice was slightly raised and still angry. "You still haven't told me why you let her live."

"She only had a few minutes, so I let her say goodbye." Rider's voice was calm and even. "The poison would do its job no matter what she did next. There's no way to recover from it." She turned to Lester and gave a big, fake, toothy smile to show off her sharp fangs.

"It's not safe to let them run off." Lester said.

"There is no mage or doctor on this planet that can cure my bite. It's, ah, what do humans call it? Fuck." She slammed a hand on her steering wheel. "It'll come to me later."

"She still could have told her master your True Name though." Lester was slowly becoming less and less sure of his argument.

"And what is a half rate mage going to do against me? I can take care of him in a heartbeat." Rider snarled out her response. "I've been taking care of myself against humans with a bone to pick for longer than you can even imagine." Lester finally dropped the argument. He crossed his arms and looked out the window for the rest of the ride back to his house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes i used the Polish spelling for Chopin's name because FUCK the French thats why   
> Also Chopin is more tragic than you think like holy shit look up that dudes life its sad

**Author's Note:**

> if im going too wild with the nasuverse terms/lore and i need to explain something, just drop me a comment and ill fix stuff with more explanation  
> the most important thing to know is that the lore was created by a chaotically horny man, and mana is stored in the balls.  
> 


End file.
